


'Til Death Do Us Part

by earthsgayestdefender



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Number Days AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthsgayestdefender/pseuds/earthsgayestdefender
Summary: After days of being trapped in an amusement park, Percy Jackson has the chance to go home.On the other side of the park, Nico di Angelo prepares for a life all alone.





	'Til Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claydere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claydere/gifts).



> this is really old writing but hell, i love this ship & i love this au. Number Days, written by pacthesis, is a dating sim/adventure game where you find yourself locked in an an amusement park with 5 unique, dateable characters as you try to find a way out - and the truth behind the mystery. i highly recommend it !!
> 
> For this au, percy is the main character (evelyn floyd) whereas nico plays the part of arlo. i strongly suggest playing through arlo’s route first as this ficlet won’t make sense otherwise.

“Congratulations, Percy.”

Nico should’ve known. Figures Percy Jackson  _had_  to be the last one left. He probably made sure all his friends made it back safely before he did.  

“One hundred points,” Nico continues dryly, stepping out from beyond the protective guise the shadows offered. “You must be the happiest person around here.”

Nico’s heart skips a beat when Percy smiles, as it always did, but there was something amiss in the way the corners of Percy’s lips quirk upwards.

Percy walks toward him, and it’s all Nico can do not to step back.  _This is probably the last you’ll see of him_ , Nico tells himself, staring up at the other boy.  _Don’t waste this chance._  Dark eyes greedily drink in the sight of Percy’s sun-kissed skin, his raven hair, his rakish grin; but Nico can’t quite bring himself to meet Percy’s gaze.

“What happens now?” Percy’s tone is soft and sounds almost… sad. It’s his voice alone that nearly causes Nico to crack.

He bows his head. “You go home.” His throat constricts unbearably, but Nico fights against it. This is for Percy. He would do anything for Percy. “You’ll go back to your mom, Tyson, Grover… and Annabeth.” The word settles like deadweight on his chest.

But it’s okay. He’ll send Percy home – he’ll make Percy _happy,_  dammit – and who cares if Nico’s destined to spend the rest of his days wandering in a desolate abyss of an amusement park? All that matters is that Percy would be home, safe and sound and happy –

“What if I don’t want to go home?”

Nico’s head snaps up. Bewildered beyond belief, he gapes at Percy and is surprised by the intensity reflecting in those mesmerizing sea green eyes. Percy comes ever closer, mere centimeters away. Nico’s breath hitches in his throat.

“What if I want to stay with you?” Percy’s trademark cockiness underlies his tone, but Nico can’t focus on anything but the surprising warmth in his words.

Nico’s eyes widen as realization dawns on him. “But wouldn’t you rather be with Annabeth or Rachel or – ”

Percy lets him fumble with the names of their friends for a few moments longer, before he decides to end the boy’s misery. He takes Nico’s stunned face in his hands and presses their lips together in a moment that surprises them both.

Sure, Percy would miss all his friends and family in the outside world, but this is  _Nico;_  Nico, who’s been lonely for all of his life ever since his sister “expired”. The same Nico who would be willing to do anything for him, who’d move the ends of the earth just for him.

And it’s not Annabeth or Rachel he’s holding in his arms; it’s Nico he’s kissing, it’s Nico’s dark locks that Percy’s running his fingers through, it’s Nico’s pale cheek that he runs under his thumb.

The boy trembles under his touch, and he feels so real, gods, does he feel so  _real_  under Percy’s fingers.

“Won’t you miss your home?” Nico asks shakily as they pull apart for air. His cheeks are flushed, his hair is sticking up in all directions it’s ridiculous, and yeah, Percy definitely made the right decision in staying.

“You are my home,” he says, easy as breathing. He kisses Nico’s forehead in a silent promise:  _you’ll never be alone again_. “I’ll be with you, ‘til death do us part.”

“’Til Thanatos do us part,” Nico quips, but the relieved, adoring expression on his face is almost too much.

Percy kisses him again. And again and again, because even if they have an eternity to spend, Percy doesn’t think he’ll ever get enough of Nico.


End file.
